jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
SCUM helicopter
|role=Utility helicopter |crew=2 (pilot, co-pilot) |capacity=2 passengers |length= |empty weight= |gross weight= |rotor diameter= |armament = *x2 laser cannons |powerplant= |maximum speed= |range= |first_appearance=James Bond Jr. (TV series) |last_appearance=James Bond Jr. (TV series) }} The SCUM helicopter was a fictional four-bladed armed utility helicopter operated by the criminal organization, SCUM. The vehicle made several reoccurring appearances in the 1991–92 spin-off animated television series, James Bond Jr., beginning with Episode 8: "Location: Danger". Appearances An white civilian model of the helicopter appears in Episode 8, "Location: Danger"; first in a dream sequence, based on the Spyman film he fell asleep whilst watching. While filming in Hollywood, the Spyman production uses the SFX helicopter, which Bond and his friends use to pursue SCUM agent, Felony O'Toole. Its first introduction as a dedicated SCUM aircraft is seen in Episode 16, "No Such Loch", in which Walker D. Plank and Jaws escape in a remote-controlled helicopter, after failing to steal missiles from the British Navy. Later, during Episode 28, "The Emerald Key", Skullcap dangles from a helicopter piloted by Dr. Derange; attempting to grab a mysterious statue from Bond's car. He fails and they fly to a nearby mountain lair. They later use the same aircraft to escape. In Episode 38, "Avalanche Run", Jaws and Nick Nack attempt to escape a runaway locomotive on-board a remote controlled helicopter. While grabbing the aircraft's rope ladder the pair fumble and drop the remote, hurtling out of control. The chopper returned in Episode 56, "Quantum Diamonds", once again piloted by Derange with the assistance of Jaws and Nick Nack. Attempting to steal a crystal, Derange chases Burton "Buddy" Mitchell's car, destroying the rear of the vehicle and forcing Bond and his friends to abandon it. They create a makeshift mortar with a log and geyser, firing a rock which smashes the pilot windshield. However, Jaws lowers Nick Nack from the aircraft, allowing him to snatch the crystal from their hands and fly away. It appeared a final time, in the hands of Tiara Hotstones and Crowbar, in Episode 61, "Dutch Treat". Attempting to follow her back to a stolen gem, Bond sneaks on-board and plants a homing device, but is discovered and forced to parachute out in mid-flight. This particular helicopter is destroyed when Hotstones' vision is obscured by a cloud of flower petals and is forced to ditch the aircraft, crashing into low-hanging power lines. Gadgets Images SCUM helicopter (Scottish Mist).png|Baron Von Skarin's SCUM helicopter with under-slung cargo net ("Scottish Mist"). SCUM helicopter (Avalanche Run).png|Jaws and Nick Nack cling to the helicopter's rope-ladder ("Avalanche Run"). SCUM helicopter (Quantum Diamonds).png|Dr. Derange's SCUM helicopter, with variant color-scheme ("Quantum Diamonds"). SCUM_helicopter,_crashed_(Dutch_Treat).png|Wreckage of Hotstones' helicopter after crashing into low-hanging power lines ("Dutch Treat"). Trivia *The SCUM helicopter was one of three diecast toy vehicles produced by ERTL in 1992. Its white and light-grey paint-scheme bore more of a similarity to the variant in "Quantum Diamonds", than its regular appearances. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:James Bond Jr. vehicles Category:SCUM vehicles